A Good Start on a New Life
by ArtistKurai
Summary: Ryu has been living with the Yabuki family since he ran away from his abusive father. Hayato's dad, Hirofumi, can't help but think of the teenager as a member of his own family. Fifth in the Father series.


A/N: Hey, guys! It's been a while since I posted a Gokusen story, hasn't it? Well, I got a request for another story in the Father series, and I loved the prompt. So here we are. This story is dedicated to Tamuril2 for the request/prompt. Thank you, dear! You're awesome! I hope everybody enjoys!

Disclaimer: Star light, start bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, to have the wish that I never have to write another disclaimer saying that I don't own Gokusen.

* * *

Dishes were clattering in the kitchen when Yabuki Hirofumi woke up. He wasn't used to either of his sons being up before noon if it wasn't a school day, especially his oldest, but over the last few weeks, he'd gotten used to hearing movement in the apartment in the mornings. 

To say he'd been shocked when Hayato brought a bleeding and half dressed Odagiri Ryu into their home would be a gross understatement. And after hearing what really happened to him, Hirofumi was livid. He silently vowed to be there for his son's friend in whatever way he could. A good start was bringing him into their home. 

"Good morning, Ryu," greeted Hirofumi as he entered the kitchen. 

Ryu jumped a bit, then ducked his head sheepishly when he realized who had spoken. "Good morning, Hiro-san," he mumbled. He went back to putting away the dishes he'd washed that morning. Since he'd moved in with the Yabuki family, Hirofumi had found Ryu doing various chores around the house more than once. 

"You know, Ryu, you don't have to do all these chores to live here. I'm sure Hayato told you this when you first came here." 

Ryu breathed a small sigh as he gathered his thoughts. "I know," he answered slowly. "But I feel better about staying here if I at least contribute something." 

"We don't ask for you to contribute anything," countered Hirofumi. "Don't feel like you have to help out around here. You don't have to earn your keep here. Just ask my sons," he joked with a smile. 

The teenager didn't smile, but he did snort a small laugh, which Hirofumi counted as a win. "I just don't want to feel like a freeloader," he confessed. 

"You're not one, Ryu," Hirofumi repeated. "You're like family to us, have been for years. If anyone's a freeloader in this house, it's Hayato." This time, a smirk did twitch Ryu's lips, bringing a smile to Hirofumi's face. "But you don't have to do this everyday." 

"It's not just that," Ryu said hesitantly. He paused, but Hirofumi didn't push. "Today's Oyaji's last hearing. We'll find out if he's guilty or innocent. I'm just a little..." 

"On edge?" the older man finished understandingly. The teenager nodded, keeping his eyes on the bowl in his hands. "If it helps to have something to do, you can do whatever you want in here. But don't feel like you have to pitch in to stay here." 

Ryu nodded. "Thanks," he said sincerely. 

Hirofumi smiled at the red-haired boy. "No problem."

* * *

"All rise," a voice ordered to the entire courtroom. Hirofumi hauled himself to his feet. Next to him, Hayato stood as well, pulling his best friend up with him. 

The courthouse was the last place any of them wanted to be, especially Ryu. Hirofumi could see this as he stood next to the reluctant boy and his son. Today was Odagiri Shinya's final court hearing. After a daunting trial, everyone was anxious to hear the jury's verdict. 

Just the thought of the abuse Ryu'd had to face from his father had the whole family simmering. He still remembered the night Hayato had brought Ryu home from the park, injured and shirtless, wearing nothing but his jeans and Hayato's jacket. He could still hear the thinner boy's whimpers as he cleaned and dressed his wounds. Hirofumi cast a regretful glance over to his son next to Ryu. 

Despite his childish demeanor and tendency for loud, violent outbursts, Yabuki Hayato was a kind and caring kid. When Hayato walked into their apartment with the battered Ryu, Hirofumi had immediately grabbed their first aid kit, instructed Hayato to take pictures of the injuries for documentation, and started treating the injuries. He knew Hayato had hated taking those pictures, hated seeing the wounds marring his best friend's skin, but he knew it had to be done. He'd been relieved when he was done and could set the camera down to comfort Ryu. 

The image of his son holding his crying friend as his wounds were treated broke Hirofumi's heart, and his blood boiled at the thought of anyone doing that to their own child. 

Now, they were waiting with bated breath for Shinya's guilt or innocence to be declared. "You may be seated," said the judge as he took his seat at the bench. "Good afternoon. Odagiri Shinya, you've been charged with aggravated assault of a minor and abuse of a minor. Has the jury reached a verdict?" 

"We have, Your Honor," said the jury foreman. The man stood to his feet and unfolded the paper that the verdict had been written on. "On the count of aggravated assault on a minor, we find the defendant guilty." 

A shaky breath escaped Ryu and Hayato's lips, and Hirofumi draped an arm around Ryu's shoulders. The room was filled with tension as they waited for the second verdict, and Hirofumi saw Ryu's hand slip into Hayato's. 

"On the count of abuse of a minor, we find the defendant," the foreman paused for a breath, "guilty." 

It was as if a weight had been lifted off of Hirofumi, Ryu, and Hayato as they let go of the breath they'd all held. Hirofumi saw Hayato pulling Ryu into a tight hug, but the red haired teenager was stunned. The father vaguely registered the date of the sentencing hearing, but the majority of his attention was on the teenage boys next to him. 

"You're free, Ryu," Hayato whispered into his best friend's ear. "It's all finally over." 

"It's all over," Ryu cried into the taller boy's shoulder. 

The smile couldn't be stopped as Hirofumi watched the boys celebrate the good news. He was just as relieved as they were, after all. "Come on, boys," the older man said happily, placing a hand on each boy's shoulders. "Let's go home." As the three of them returned home, Hirofumi knew that everything would be okay. He was determined to help give this boy, who he cared about as much as his own children, a new life, a better life. And as he watched the boys' antics, he knew that new life was off to a pretty good start.

* * *

A/N: I have to say, I'm pretty happy with the way this turned out. Thank you again, Tamuril2. I hope you, and everybody else, enjoyed the story. Don't forget to review!


End file.
